Lessons in Professional Behaviour
by darkraven1990
Summary: Modern AU - Rowan is sent by his Aunt to negotiate a new business deal while there he meets a particularly irritating young receptionist.


Hello everyone. This is just a little one shot that popped into my head a couple of weeks ago. I hope that you enjoy and that you'll let me know if you do.

Disclaimer – as always I do not own the characters used here, they belong to the wonder Sarah J Maas and I have lovingly borrowed them.

Rowan Whitethorn was on his last nerve with that idiotic blonde receptionist. He'd been waiting for almost ten minutes for her to cease her ridiculous flirting and notice that she actually had to do her job. He was an important person and his time was precious, it was bad enough that his Aunt had sent him to this disgusting city without having to put up with incompetent employees.

He was pretty sure his glare should have been boring holes into the back of pretty boys head by now. He tapped his foot impatiently while they continued to flirt shamelessly, he snorted apparently Arobynn Hamel had a thing for young blondes that's probably how she got her job. This place was a joke he had no idea why his Aunt wanted to do business them.

The phone on her desk rang and she held up her finger to pretty boy, making it impossible for Rowan to resist rolling his eyes. Her gaze flicked up to him and she shot him a pretty smile that Rowan completely ignored. The conversation was short, and she put the phone down quietly.

"Mr Whitethorn?" Her tone was completely professional now; he gave her the barest of nods.

"Mr Hamel will see you now. Please follow me." She stood from the desk, grabbed a neatly organised pile of files and opened the glass door to Arobynn's office. His frown only deepened when no apology was forthcoming from her. He swept through the door after her and followed as she lead him over to where the red haired CEO of Hamel Industries was sat at his desk. He stood as Rowan approached and extended a hand in greeting.

"Please take a seat Mr Whitethorn, I trust your Aunt is well."

"She is, thank you for asking." Rowan removed his coat and almost started when the girl appeared by his side to take it from him. He watched her as she moved to hang up his coat, high heels clicking against the floor.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" Arobynn looked over at Rowan,

"Would you like any refreshments?"

"A coffee please, black with one sugar." The girl nodded, and looked back to her boss.

"My usual, thank you." Rowan watched with repulsion as Arobynn ogled his receptionist with no attempt to conceal the direction of his thoughts. Once she was gone Arobynn turned his attention back to Rowan and began to talk business. They were momentarily interrupted by the quiet knock on the door signalling the girls return, she laid the drinks out on the desk in front of him and left quietly.

The meeting went well; despite his other flaws Arobynn was a skilled businessman.

"If you speak to Celaena on your way out, she'll arrange our next meeting. It was nice to meet you Rowan."

Rowan nodded, bade Arobynn goodbye and went to find the irritating Celaena. He walked over to her desk and she immediately looked up to greet him with that same pretty smile. Gods he hated girls like her, with their vacant expressions and vapid smiles.

"I need to arrange another meeting with Arobynn for next week, the Monday morning if possible." Celaena immediately looked to the computer screen no doubt bringing up the calendar,

"Does the same time next week suit you?"

"Yes that's fine." She typed something into the computer then looked back to him.

"I've booked that in for you and sent you a meeting invitation so that it will appear on your calendar. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Perhaps the next time we meet you'll of learnt some manners and how not to act like a dog in heat when you have clients to attend to." With that said he grabbed his belongings and stormed out of the office, he didn't even stop to take in the effect his words had on her. Someone had to put her in her place, she was affecting the reputation of her employer and as he was to be going into business with them he couldn't have that reputation sullied.

The next Monday morning meeting rolled around sooner than Rowan would of liked, he fully expected Celaena to of run to her boss to complain about him but he hadn't heard anything from Arobynn so far. He walked into the building and signed in with the receptionist downstairs before he was directed upstairs to Arobynn's office.

Walking inside he saw Celaena seated at her desk; she looked up at his entrance. He was taken aback by the fiery glare she shot him, even as her mouth formed that same pretty smile. Although now it seemed more sinister than vapid.

"Good morning, Mr Whitethorn. Please take a seat, Mr Hammel will be right with you." He felt a shiver work its way down his spine, the words sounded pleasant enough but her tone was anything but.

He placed his bag down and removed his coat; Celaena appeared at his elbow to take it with surprising speed. He thanked her as she took the garment from him and her mouth formed a cruel smile.

"Oh so you do have some manners? I thought that such lowly beings as myself didn't deserve such trivial niceties." He stiffened slightly at the rebuke but Celaena wasn't finished yet. "If you have a complaint about my conduct, _Sir,_ I would ask that you make me aware of them with slightly more consideration as to your wording or direct your grievances to my employer." Her voice was dripping with contempt for him and he was slightly taken aback by her apparent backbone.

"Am I to expect a similar speech from Arobynn as well?" She had moved away to hang up his coat but she turned to face him when he spoke.

"I did not inform Mr Hammel of your hasty words, I would not want to unnecessarily damage a business relationship when I am more than capable of defending myself from such paltry barbs." Rowan was glad when her phone rang to announce that Arobynn was ready to see him. She escorted him into the office, her mask of professional politeness slipping back into place.

Arobynn greeted him as usual while dispatching Celaena to fetch their refreshments. As she returned and leant over the desk to place their beverages, Rowan noticed how she stiffened as her bosses hand slipped across her hip. He tried not to retch at the sight of such a blatant abuse of his position. Celaena stood and took a small step outside of Arobynn's reach before she was dismissed.

Rowan attempted to put the interaction out of his mind while he and Arobynn got down to business, he'd need all of his wits about him to survive this encounter. After several hours of working they had managed to resolve several issued but also uncovered twice as many more. This meant that Rowan would have to yet again return to Rifthold to meet with that vile man.

He walked out of the office and once more approached Celaena. She looked up at him and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I need to arrange another meeting for next week." She looked to the computer without comment.

"Mr Hamel already has an appointment booked for your usual time but I can make it for an hour later if that's agreeable to you?"

"Yes, that will be fine." She gave him a stern look and he rolled his eyes. "Thank you Miss Sardothian."

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr Whitethorn? Oh and I mean that in a purely professional capacity, I wouldn't want any clients getting the wrong idea about the kind of services we offer here." She said it all with such a sickly sweet smile and for once he wanted to hit a woman.

"Just my coat, please." He growled out between gritted teeth. She rose from behind the desk to retrieve his coat with a very professional, "Certainly, Mr Whitethorn." Her constantly changing manners made his head spin. She held the coat out to help him into it, her small hands smoothed out the collar and shoulders and he stepped away. She had that disconcerting smile on her face again.

"Do you need me to button it for you or are you going to be a big boy and do it yourself?" He glared at her,

"You're not trying very hard to prove me wrong." She gave him a pitying look.

"If you think that _this_ is flirting, you've obviously been alone a very long time and are just desperate for some female attention." Rowan bristled at the remark. Her words, while mostly incorrect, still hit too close to home for his comfort.

"I never said I thought you were flirting and I sure as hell don't want _your_ attention."

"Wasn't that your criticism? I wasn't being professional because I was acting like _a dog in heat."_ Rowan refused to back down from her.

"I don't think that treating clients with sarcasm and condescension is a very highly sought after quality in a personal assistant either or does Arobynn enjoy shutting your smart mouth?" He watched her eyes narrow dangerously; he was almost fascinated by the way the gold in them seemed to sparkle when she got angry. Almost. He didn't give her a chance to offer a come back, he smirked at her and walked straight out the office door. He almost laughed to himself when he thought about how she'd be stewing over that comment for the next week. He was almost looking forward to coming back to Rifthold, if only to see what her response would be.

Rowan walked towards Arobynn's headquarters with a bounce in his step and a smirk on his face the following Monday. He refused to admit to himself that it was in anticipation for seeing _her_ but he couldn't deny that he's spent an inordinate amount of time thinking about how much he himself would like to silence that smart ass mouth of hers. It was completely inappropriate of him to think about her like that especially with how uncomfortable Arobynn's leering at her made him but he couldn't help it.

He found himself arriving a good fifteen minutes early for his appointment. He watched with amusement as that professional smile dropped from her face when she saw who was walking into her office space. Her lips tightened and that same fiery anger lit her eyes. She glanced at the clock and when her eyes rose back to his he smiled at her.

"Good morning Miss Sardothian."

"Good morning Mr Whitethorn, you're early this morning. I'm afraid that Mr Hammel is still with his previous appointment."

"Quite alright, I'll just wait." She sighed and rose from the desk to take his jacket. He took a seat in a good place to watch her.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"I'll have a tea please." She slipped out of the office to fetch his beverage, and Rowan waited impatiently for her return. She was being very restrained this morning, he'd have to change that. She returned with a china tea cup in hand, which she set gently on the coffee table in front of him before returning to her desk. She was sitting stiffly in her chair, obviously still angry with him but she was hiding it better than he thought she would. He watched her with almost predatory intent as he raised the tea cup to his lips, he spotted the slight smirk on her face just too late. He took a sip of the tea and almost choked on the foul taste of it.

She looked up with an innocently concerned expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" He could see the vindictive pleasure in her eyes. Bitch.

"Yes, thank you."She smirked at him again and then turned back to her work. Any attempts he might of made to rile her up again were dashed as one of her colleagues came into the office seeking help. She answered all of their questions quickly and shared a few jokes with them, revealing a wittiness he at first thought impossible for her. The colleague left but Rowan still didn't get his chance as shortly after the door to Arobynn's office opened and none other than pretty boy from two weeks previously stepped out.

His mood immediately plummeted at the happy smile that suddenly spread over her face. He really didn't want to watch more of their obnoxious flirting. Arobynn popped out of his office, telling him something about being right with him. He missed whatever pretty boy had said to make Celaena laugh and it irritated him no end when she leant forward to whisper something in his ear. It made his stomach turn. Arobynn came back into the office and pretty boy straightened.

"It was nice to see you Dorian." The tone Arobynn used made it seem like it had been anything but. He older man was glaring at the pair of them and Rowan wondered if Celaena was going to be in trouble, served her right if she was. Arobynn, turned to him and asked him to come inside his office. Rowan stood and walked past the two of them and just before he walked inside he could of sworn he heard Dorian ask her to dinner on Saturday night.

He was so distracted by that tiny snippet of conversation that he and Arobynn barely accomplished a thing. It didn't help that when Celaena had come in to bring them fresh drinks Arobynn had quite possessively run his hand over his secretaries arse. He'd had to restrain himself from calling him out on it when he saw the tensed line of her jaw.

He took a deep breath before he stepped back into her presence. She was sorting through the mail on her desk when he approached. She glanced up at him but before either of them could speak her desk phone rang. He inclined his head and took a seat as she picked up the receiver. Her jaw was clenched but she maintained her professional tone as she answered.

"Yes sir, I'll come in once I have made arrangements for Mr Whitethorn."

So Arobynn wanted to see her, he balked at the idea of her being in a room alone with that predator. She put the phone down softly and then looked up at him. "An appointment for next week?" Rowan nodded and she turned back to the computer.

"Arobynn might not be so bad if you didn't flirt with the clients in front of him." He'd told himself that he would stay out of it but something just made the words pop out of his mouth.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was not _flirting_ with Dorian." She wrinkled her nose at the very idea and Rowan could barely suppress his surprise. He was sure that a girl like her would be attracted to someone like that. "I've known him for years, we're old friends. I'm having dinner with him and his _fiancé_ on Saturday night." Well now he felt stupid, so much so that he almost apologised. She stood from the desk and retrieved his coat. "Same time next week, have a good day Mr Whitethorn." Thus dismissed she turned and walked into Arobynn's office with her head held high and back straight.

The next month or so continued in much the same way, Rowan would fly to Rifthold for his meetings with Arobynn and enter into a battle of wits, wills and sarcasm with Celaena both before and after. He found himself arriving early every week purely out of some unconscious effort to extend the amount of time he got with the blonde.

He never apologised for his mistake and she never seemed to expect one, in fact she almost seemed to enjoy their encounters. He'd had to email her a few times to request various documents and information and even those were filled with her unique brand of caustic barbs and teasing remarks. A couple of his colleagues had found him _smiling_ at his computer one morning and hadn't stopped ribbing him about it since.

The office was quiet this morning so he decided to take a risk and call her office, his last meeting had been cancelled and not physically talking to her had left him with an irritating feeling in the back of his mind.

"Arobynn Hamel's Office." He smiled involuntarily at the sound of her voice, cool, crisp and professional and leaned back in his chair.

"Good Morning Miss Sardothian." He heard the brief pause on the other end of the line as she figured out who was on the other line.

"I think you mean _good evening_ Mr Whitethorn." He paused for a moment and mentally calculated what time it would be in Ardalan, he'd completely forgotten about the time difference.

"You're working late, no hot date tonight?" She let out a breathy laugh and he stupidly felt his pulse pick up.

"Not tonight, some jerk of a client keeps emailing me these requests which take up inordinate amounts my time." Rowan smirked, he'd play along for now.

"Sounds like this client is a little bit of a prick to me."

"Well I wouldn't know personally but judging from the rest of him he's anything but a _little prick."_ Rowan almost choked and he could feel his face heat up. He must of been silent a bit too long because that falsely innocent voice spoke again. "Are you alright, Mr Whitethorn?" He coughed to clear his throat and give himself a chance to clear away the thoughts of her this conversation was conjuring up. He cast about for another topic of conversation and picked up on the slight background music at her end.

"Are you really listening to the Red Hot Chilli Peppers?" She sounded affronted by his shocked tone as she replied icily,

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing. I just didn't have you down as a Chilli Peppers kind of girl." She snorted indignantly,

"What just because I'm pretty and blonde I have to listen to generic pop crap?" He laughed at that and wondered why he had ever stereotyped her as that girl.

"Of course not."

"Good answer, if you'd said yes I'm afraid there would have been dire consequences."

"Oh and what would those be?"

"I might of subjected you to my terrible off key singing, which you have interrupted by the way." He smiled at the thought, picturing her dancing around the office and singing away to herself when no one was around.

"I do apologise, I actually have a request." He could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Of course you do. What can I get for you Mr Whitethorn?" He suppressed a groan, she really needed to stop saying his name like that. He'd never had a problem with it before but now it had brought all kinds of fantasies out into the light.

He tried for a more professional tone as he gave her a list of the files he needed. He could just picture her sat at her desk, phone cradled to her ear as she scribbled down notes.

"Anything else you need?" He tramped down on the urge to bring their earlier conversation back up but just the thought of it had him flushing. This was made even worse when he realised Fenrys, the office gossip and womaniser, had walked into the office and caught him talking on the phone to her. He was watching him with a barely concealed smirk.

"No thank you Miss Sardothian, that's all I need for the moment."

"I'll get those sent out before I head home." He frowned slightly, how long was she planning to work?

"Don't work too hard, they can wait until tomorrow." He thought he heard her smile.

"Very sweet of you to say, completely unlike my other pain in the arse clients."

"Just treat them to your charming brand of sarcasm and off key singing. I'm sure they'll leave you alone." She laughed quietly to herself,

"I'll keep that in mind." He flinched when he heard Fenrys shout across the office.

"Whitethorn! Stop flirting with your girlfriend and come on we have a meeting to get to!" Rowan glared at him as Celaena started cackling on the other end of the phone.

"Sounds like you're busy so I'll let you go. Bye sweetie." She made an overly exaggerated kiss sound effect into the receiver and hung up on him. Rowan's glare never faltered as he slowly put the receiver down. Gods she'd use that against him for weeks. Fenrys returned his glare with a lecherous smirk, he could feel people's eyes on him. He gathered his stuff together and walked past him on his way to the meeting room. He sat down with the sour look still on his face, he vaguely heard one of his other colleagues ask what was wrong with him.

"I embarrassed him in front of the lovely Miss Sardothian." Rowan resumed his glaring and the rest of his colleagues began to question Fenrys about what had happened. They were so intrigued by the woman that he was apparently flirting with that they were planning how to gather more intel. In fact two of them had somehow managed to muscle their way onto his next business trip with the sole reason behind it to meet her.

His bad mood lasted throughout most of the meeting until an email popped up on his laptop and he tried desperately hard to repress his grin.

 _Hello Sweetie,_

 _Please don't be angry with your colleague, you knew we couldn't hide it for long, our passion just burns too brightly._

 _I'm curious though as to what you've told him about me? Have you told him of my unparalleled beauty? How smart, funny and kind I am? How could you not? I mean it's a privilege to even breath the same air._

 _I almost feel sorry for him. To be aware of such perfection and know he can never touch it must be torture. Surely that is punishment enough? Although one of your patented lessons in office conduct and manners may not be remiss._

 _In all seriousness please find attached the documents you requested. As it is now after 10pm I'm going home to collapse in an overworked heap therefore if you need anything else please wait until a more reasonable hour to call or I will personally tell you where to shove it._

 _I do hope you will bear the loss of my company tolerably well until Monday._

 _Yours sarcastically,_

 _Celaena_

Rowan could barely contain his laughter at her ridiculous response but he had to commend her work ethic. He heard someone snigger and suddenly realised that Gavriel had been reading the whole thing over his shoulder. The rest of them were watching him with bemused expressions.

Rowan did not speak to Celaena again that week, as he got no response to his reply email. That in itself was enough to put him on edge without having to board his usual flight with Gavriel and Lorcan in tow. There were worse people to spend the flight with but Rowan was a little put out that he would have to share Celaena's attention. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when the change in their interactions had occurred but somewhere along the way they had almost become _friends._

Rowan rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that morning as Gavriel pestered him to tell them more about Celaena. Lorcan didn't outwardly ask about her but he always paid attention to him whenever she was the subject of conversation. They were in a taxi heading over the building and Rowan was already beginning to feel his patience wearing thin.

They went inside and took the elevator up to the top floor and walked the short distance to Arobynn's office. He pushed open the glass door to the small office that housed Celaena and stopped dead. Sitting at the brightly polished desk was a pretty young woman who was _not_ Celaena. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You must be Mr Rowan Whitethorn, I'm Lucille Mr Hammel's new assistant." Rowan just stared at her like she had three heads. He felt Lorcan's hand on his shoulder pushing him to step into the room and just nodded weakly to her before sitting down. He vaguely heard his friends introducing themselves to her but Rowan couldn't get over the fact that she was just gone. Gone without a word. He turned when Gavriel sat next to him.

"Maybe it's only temporary, she might just be sick." Even Gavriel didn't sound convinced by the words. All too soon they were being shown in to see Arobynn and Rowan felt his blood boil slightly. It only took one look at the man to realise what had happened to Celaena, it was written on his face in the form of a not quite faded bruise along his cheekbone.

Rowan, responded to his greeting calmly enough and introduced his colleagues.

"I hope that Miss Sardothian is alright, I was quite shocked to see that you had a different receptionist this morning." Rowan watched Arobynn carefully and he could feel his friends watching each of them in the same way. He caught the flicker of anger that went through Arobynn's eyes.

"I'm afraid that Miss Sardothian no longer works for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, she always seemed like such a competent employee."

"I'm sure she seemed that way to _you,_ but there were certain aspects of her _conduct_ that I just could not condone. I have to safeguard the reputation of my business after all." Rowan felt his mood darken further.

"So in other words she told you no so you got rid of her." A look of fury passed over Arobynn's face at his words but Rowan couldn't bring himself to regret them. He should of done something more to protect her from this monster, she'd obviously fought back but how far had it gone? It made him feel sick.

"How dare you come into my office and speak to me like that? To make unfounded accusations and slander my name?" Rowan was about to open his mouth to retort when the new girl came running into the room looking pale.

"Mr Hammel - the police are here sir - " she was cut off by five uniformed officers entering the room behind her. Arobynn stood from his desk. One of the officers stepped forward.

"Mr Arobynn Hammel?"

"Yes. What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Mr Arobynn Hammel, we are placing you under arrest on charges of sexual assault. Detective would you like to do the honours?" One of the officers stood towards the back of the group stepped forward, pulling a pair of handcuffs from her belt and Rowan couldn't hold back a bark of laughter at the look on Arobynn's face. It seemed that he hadn't picked her out of the group when she first entered either.

"With pleasure Captain." She stepped towards Arobynn will all of her usual swagger, a pretty smirk on her face.

"You little bitch!" Oh Arobynn was furious but the smirk on Celaena's face just widened at his obvious anger.

"No threats today Arobynn?" Her voice was sickly sweet, when he showed no signs of answering her besides his glare she continued. "Not to worry, we got the entirety of our conversation last week on camera." All the colour drained from Arobynn's face. He didn't resist as Celaena pulled his wrists behind his back and cuffed them together. She looked a little disappointed that he was going without a fight. Two of the other officers stepped forward to haul Arobynn from the room and a third followed after them, this left Celaena, the Captain and the pale faced secretary alone in the room with Rowan and his associates.

"Did you have to taunt him like that?" The Captain sounded a little exasperated.

"I spent the last six months being hit on and groped by that vile piece of shit, you're lucky all I did was taunt him." The Captain shrugged his shoulders.

"Point taken."

"Damn straight it is." The Captain merely rolled his eyes, clearly he was quite used to her attitude. Rowan couldn't take his eyes off of her, she'd obviously been working under cover to catch Arobynn for months. He'd never even suspected that she wasn't what she said she was.

"Come along, Galathynus we have a list of employees as long as my arm to talk to."

"I'm well aware of that Captain, I wrote the list after all." Well her attitude was just the same as ever. The Captain just ignored her and strode purposely out of the office. Celaena finally turned to look at them.

"I'm afraid gentlemen that Arobynn won't be able to join you this morning or any other morning for the foreseeable future." Rowan opened his mouth to respond but Lorcan beat him too it.

"A little warning would of been nice." He ground the words out through gritted merely raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You knew about this and now all our hard work has been completely wasted."

She raised her chin ever so slightly, her eyes were like steel.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, however I put the protection of the innocent women in this city and justice for the many that Arobynn has already irrevocably damaged above your business concerns." That seemed to shut Lorcan up for the moment but Rowan knew he was seething beneath the surface. "Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have interviews to conduct." She turned and walked towards the door of the office.

"Aren't you even going to tell me your real name? It's not Celaena is it?" She turned back to look at Rowan and paused for a moment as if assessing him. Finally she answered.

"It's Aelin, Aelin Ashryver Galathynus." Then she turned and was gone. Rowan stared after her for a long moment and realised that he might never see her again. The thought left him feeling strangely desolate.

"What the bloody hell do we do now?"

"Let's head back to the hotel, maybe we can come up with a plan there."

On the way back to the hotel, the enormity of the situation began to hit, Celaena or Aelin was the least of his problems. His aunt was going to kill him when she found out about this. Arobynn clearly wasn't going to be around for a while and even if someone just as capable took over leadership of the company it was going to cause months of turmoil and uncertainty. Those were bad for business and especially share prices. That wasn't even considering the implications of Arobynn's less than savoury actions coming to light to the business and it's reputation. Their name was about to be dragged through the mud and there was no way Maeve would allow hers to be tarred with the same brush.

The three of them had been going over alternatives for hours but were still no closer to finding a solution. They were interrupted from their discussion by a knock at the door. Rowan rose to answer it and then just stared incredulously at the person on the other side. What the hell was pretty boy doing here?

"Good evening Rowan, I have something important that I'd like to discuss with you." When Rowan made no move to speak or let him in Dorian continued in a slower voice. "Do you know who I am?" Rowan nodded and tried not to bristle at the way he was being spoken to, like he was some kind of idiot.

"Yes, you're Dorian. I've seen you at Arobynn's office occasionally, you're a friend of Celaena's-I mean Aelin's." Dorian smiled slightly.

"Yes that's all true but it seems like Aelin never told you _who_ I was. My name is Dorian Havillard, my father is the CEO of the Adarlan Group." Rowan felt his jaw drop slightly, he figured that the kid was rich but the heir to the Adarlan Group? They were the largest corporate group in the county, Maeve would kill for a deal with them but they had proved resistant in the past. Dorian raised an eyebrow which disturbingly reminded Rowan of Aelin. "Can I come in now?"

Rowan stepped aside wordlessly and Dorian walked into the suite. Gavriel and Lorcan had stood from their seats, obviously having overheard Dorian's introduction.

" I won't keep you long, I just wanted to provide you with an option for your current circumstances." He handed a document file to Rowan, who took it cautiously and began to flip through it. He looked up at Dorian in surprise.

"This is almost identical to the proposal I was drawing up with Arobynn, the differences address the majority of the issues I was attempting to work out with him." Dorian gave him a tight smile,

"I think that this contract would be an excellent opportunity for both of our companies to work together for our mutual benefit."

"Yes I dare say it is but I've reached out to your company in the past for similar deals and always been rebuffed so what has changed?"

"You obviously weren't speaking to the right people but having someone I trust arguing your corner most certainly helps."

"Someone you trust?"

"If you can't figure out who then I think I'll have to withdraw that offer, I don't deal with idiots."

"Aelin did this?" Rowan looked down at the file in his hands in disbelief, and even after Lorcan had chastised her earlier. Dorian nodded and smiled with genuine affection,

"She's a very talented young woman, I'm very proud to call her my friend."

"Apparently there's much more to Aelin Galathynus than meets the eye." He wondered when she'd stop turning all his perceptions of the world upside down. Dorian merely nodded, he wasn't going to be helping Rowan to decipher the puzzle that was Aelin any time soon.

"Galathynus?" They both turned to Gavriel who was sat at the table looking pensive. He looked up at Dorian, "She wouldn't be any relation of Rhoe and Evalin Galathynus would she?"

"They were her parents." Both Lorcan and Rowan started, they had owned the a large company in Terrasen before their untimely deaths, he'd forgotten that they had even had a child to inherit. The company had been run into the ground by the current management team.

"Then why is she working for the police? Surely she's old enough to take over as CEO?"

"It's a complicated issue, the board used her parent's deaths the take control of the company and they've been keeping her out of it ever since. However I have no doubt now that she's settled one score that she will very soon be taking back what is rightfully hers. If you have any plans for making alliances in that area I'd hold off for a bit."

Dorian's phone started ringing and he politely excused himself, leaving the others to digest the news.

"I'm afraid that I will have to leave you now, have a look at the proposal. I've cleared some time in my schedule tomorrow if you'd like to discuss it further." He handed Rowan his business card and began to walk toward the door.

"Do you have Miss Galathynus's number? I'd like to thank her for the support." Dorian looked to Gavriel in mild surprise then glanced at Rowan's face, an amused expression appearing.

"I'm going to meet her now actually, I can pass on your thanks." He watched the way Rowan's face fell ever so slightly. "Of course if you'd rather thank her personally, you're more than welcome to join us for a drink." It was Gavriel who answered for them.

"I'd like to see some more of Rifthold's legendary nightlife, and I think I owe Aelin at least one drink. Can you give us 10 minutes to get ready?" Dorian nodded and told them to meet him in the lobby when they were ready. Rowan turned to Gavriel and raised an eyebrow,

"You want to see more of Rifthold's nightlife? Since when?"

"Since you need an opportunity to get your girl." Gavriel was now rooting through Rowan's overnight bag, "Didn't you bring any casual clothes?" Rowan strode over to him and pulled the bag away from him.

"No, I'm here for business not pleasure."

"So what you were going to wear a suit on your date?" Rowan was beginning to lose his temper as Gavriel snatched the bag back.

"What date?" Gavriel gave him a look that made it clear he thought he was an idiot. He sighed loudly.

"Your date with the lovely Aelin of course! You are going to ask her out aren't you?" Rowan snorted in disbelief and rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not, why would I?" Now it was Gavriel's turn to snort.

"Why wouldn't you? She's beautiful, smart and most importantly she puts up with your bullshit and still seems to like you."

"That still doesn't mean that I like her." Gavriel had resumed his rummaging and finally stood up with triumph as he located a pair of jeans at the bottom of the bag. He tossed them and a clean shirt at Rowan and told him to get changed.

"You're ignoring the fact that I don't like her Gavriel."

"Yes you do! You're just afraid to move on. So stop being a coward and take what you want!" Rowan was about to retort when Lorcan decided to chip into the conversation, neither one had noticed he'd already gone and changed while they'd been arguing.

"If you don't do something tonight you may never see her again. Ask her out or don't, I don't give a shit but don't sit here and refuse to act because you're afraid. That's not the Rowan I know." Rowan said nothing just turned and walked into the bathroom to change.

Fifteen minutes later and the four of them were walking into a bar not too far from the hotel. Dorian stopped for a moment to survey the surrounding tables in search of his friends. Rowan caught the flash of her hair under the dim lights before anyone else and just stood staring at her as she talked to one of her friends. He'd been refusing to admit how he felt about her that now he'd admitted to himself that he wanted her in his life, somehow seeing her was too much. Just as he was considering that this was all a big mistake she turned and looked straight at him, the corners of her mouth lifting up into a smile. His mouth went dry as he watched her gaze very deliberately travel up and down him.

Dorian led them over to the table and made brief introductions before taking his seat by a pretty young woman with long white hair. Somehow, Rowan suspected that Gavriel was to blame, he ended up on the bench next to Aelin.

"Well fancy seeing you here, just couldn't stay away from me could you?" Rowan tried really hard not to stare at her lips.

"It's Monday, I needed my weekly dose of sarcasm and thinly veiled contempt." She grinned at him.

"At least someone appreciates my charm unlike some other people I could mention." She gave the man sat opposite them a pointed glare and Rowan suddenly realised that it was her Captain.

"Stop bitching Aelin, no one cares."

"You threatened to shoot me!" She was glaring at him indignantly as if she really couldn't fathom why.

"Now why didn't I think of that? It might of actually shut you up for once." Aelin turned her fiery glare on Rowan and he noticed that the Captain was also giving him a dark look.

"Is that any way to speak to someone who helped you out?"

"Just because you've helped me now doesn't mean you were any less annoying then." She gasped in exaggerated hurt.

"After everything I've done for you, this is the thanks I get?"

"You're right, I'm being very rude."

"Nothing new there."

"I was about to offer you a drink but if you're going to be insulting I won't bother." She smiled mischievously.

"It's just as well it's Chaol's round then," she turned to face the captain once more. "I'll have another cosmo and Rowan will have—" she turned to Rowan expectantly.

"Just a beer, thanks." Rowan half expected the captain to punch him from the look he was being given. He looked back at Aelin and once the Captain had gone off to the bar he said "I don't think your friend likes me very much."

"Just ignore Chaol, he's grumpy today because I caught him making out with his secret girlfriend and was completely fine about it." Rowan must of looked as confused as he felt because she elaborated, "We used to date, apparently he's pissed because I'm over it."

Great he was sat across the table from her ex, that wasn't going to make tonight awkward at all. He searched for some appropriate response.

"Isn't he your commanding officer? I thought dating between ranks was against the rules." She gave him a wry smile,

"He wasn't at the time."

"So he was offered the promotion and dumped you?"

"Got it in one. I knew you were a smart cookie." She raised her empty glass to him and then frowned at it. He gave her a sideways look and wondered how much of a head start she had on him, drinks wise.

"I may be a smart cookie but your friend is an idiot." He was rewarded by another one of her happy grins, she seemed so much looser now, freer and he doubted it was just because of the alcohol. Chaol chose that moment to return to the table, drinks in tow. He placed Aelin's glass down in front of her first and gave Rowan his beer last, so that was how this was going to go was it? Apparently Aelin was over the captain but he wasn't over her.

The group continued chatting and drinking, Rowan mostly sat watching Aelin as she interacted with her friends. Dorian's fiancé Manon and her blonde friend Asterin were both detectives working with Aelin while the other woman present, Nehemia was an art curator from Eyllwe who worked in the city. It wasn't too long before they were joined by three more people, two brunettes and a pale blonde man that bore a striking resemblance to Aelin. He was introduced as her cousin Aedion along with his girlfriend Lysandra and Elide who 'was basically family' apparently. He almost felt sorry for girl when she sat next to Lorcan.

Lysandra was regarding him with glittering green eyes that flicked backwards and forwards between himself and Aelin while a cat like smirk spread across her face. She made a shooing motion to Aelin which made Aelin roll her eyes and slide closer to him along the bench so that her friend could join them.

"Keep going Aelin we need to accommodate Aedion as well."

"Just sit in his lap it's where you always end up anyway." She said with a roll of her eyes but Lysandra just tapped one dainty foot and Aelin continued to shift until she was pressed up against his side. Lysandra looked very smug as she slid into her place and turned to Rowan.

"So you're the infamous Rowan whitethorn are you?" Rowan looked to Aelin with a raised eyebrow.

"Infamous am I?"

"I've throughly abused you to anyone who would listen."

"I wouldn't worry we want to throttle her the majority of the time too." Rowan returned Aedions grin even as Aelin glared at him.

"It's all a part of my considerable charm."

Lorcan coughed and Gavriel took a sip of his drink to hide his smile.

"You keep telling yourself that princess." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I was as horrible as you all make me out to be then you're all insane for being my friends. I've never tried to hide the fact that I'm a bitch." Lysandra laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, we all love you just the way you are, a fire breathing bitch."

"I hate you all." Aelin took a sip of her drink and Lysandra took it as her opportunity to further her own agenda.

"I'm surprised though Aelin, you didn't mention how handsome Rowan was during your rants." Aelin choked on her drink, and spent the next few minutes spluttering in a most unladylike manner while Lysandra watched her with a feline smile. Rowan was trying not to look interested in their conversation. Eventually Aelin regained her equanimity and Rowan waited impatiently for her answer.

"I didn't think you'd be interested." Her voice was a little tight and Lysandra must of noticed too because her smile widened and Rowan was pretty sure she had started blushing.

"It probably would of been the most interesting part of your entire rant."

"I told you she was trouble Aedion." Lysandra's hand shot out to cover Aedion's mouth before he could comment.

"Don't try to change the subject Aelin." Aelin merely took another sip of her drink. Lysandra was beginning to bear a striking resemblance to a cat with a mouse. "Are you going to answer?"

"You didn't ask me a question." Lysandra's grin widened at her friends obvious evasions.

"Do you think that _Rowan_ is attractive or not?" Aelin sent her friend a look that could only be described as mutinous.

"Well I'm not blind." Rowan decided to take that as a win but before he could say anything about it the Captain cut in.

"Aelin it's your round." The captain was quickly becoming his least favourite person. Aelin stood and had to squeeze past him to escape the table. He was really beginning to hate the Captain when he noticed just how she was dressed, most particularly the length of the skirt. She disappeared off to the bar with Dorian in tow to help her carry drinks. Rowan almost immediately regretted not offering himself when Lysandra turned her glittering eyes upon him.

He met her stare without flinching. She said nothing but a slow smile spread across her features.

"Yes I think you'll do." Rowan looked at her in confusion but once again before he could say anything Aelin and Dorian reappeared with the drinks. Aelin just stood glaring at Lysandra while the other woman looked at her with mischievous eyes.

"Just sit in Rowan's lap Aelin, we all know that's where you're going to end up anyway." Rowan felt himself flush, he'd really hoped it wasn't that obvious.

"Lys I know it's very hard but stop being a bitch. You're ruining my good mood."

"Stop being stubborn and I'll stop being a bitch." The two continued to glare at each other until eventually Lysandra sighed and moved back over. Aelin thanked her in a tight voice and Rowan stood to allow her past. However, before she could retake her seat Lysandra gave her a little shove which Aelin clearly hadn't been expecting as it sent her reeling backwards. Rowan went to grab her before she fell into the table and somehow they ended up exactly as Lysandra had predicted although with considerably less dignity than any of the three parties would of liked.

Lysandra flashed them all a triumphant smile then went back to her drink while Chaol glared daggers and Gavriel laughed from behind his beer. Rowan leant forward slightly so that he could speak quietly in Aelin's ear.

"You know, I 'm not blind either Aelin." He watched the flush creep up her neck in fascination and felt the hand that had grabbed onto him during their fall tighten on his bicep. She turned her head slightly and gave him a heated look before manoeuvring off his lap onto her vacant seat.

Conversation resumed on safer topics but Rowan was too focused on Aelin's every move to contribute much. Every time she reached for her drink she'd brush her other hand over his thigh, or she'd deliberately lean across him to speak to someone which would leave the smell of her perfume in his nose and his hands itching to grab her waist.

He didn't get another opportunity to speak to her privately before the bar was announcing last call and everyone was gathering their stuff to go their separate ways. They all stepped out into the cold night air, it stilled the buzzing in his head slightly.

Dorian, Manon, Asterin and Nehemia all climbed into a cab because they had the furthest distance to go. Chaol stalked off into the night with a barely civil goodbye. Aedion turned to his cousin.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Aelin rolled her eyes but pulled him into a bear hug anyway.

"I'll be fine, I'll walk the tourists back to their hotel then head home as I'm going that way anyway."

"Alright let me know you get back ok." Aelin rolled her eyes again.

"I always do."

Aedion walked over to where Elide and Lysandra were waiting. Elide bade them all goodnight and Lysandra gave Aelin a meaningful look.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Aelin, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Aedion pulled her away before his cousin could try to maim his girlfriend. Aelin merely rolled her eyes as she turned and began walking in the other direction. Rowan and his friends followed obediently.

"I feel as though I'm failing as a gentleman by having you walk us home instead of us seeing you home safely."

"I wouldn't worry I never assumed you were a gentleman so your reputation has not been damaged."

"What did I do to deserve such harsh criticisms?" She gave him a long hard look.

"The first day we met you basically called me a slut!"

"Point taken. I'm afraid I was in a bit of a bad mood that day and I took it out on you."

"I know, you walked in with the most miserable, long suffering look and I just couldn't help myself. Arobynn was driving me nuts I needed some entertainment."

"You did it on purpose?"

"Maybe a little bit, part of it was for Arobynn's benefit though."

"If you were trying to make yourself a target for Arobynn I'm surprised you didn't try flirting with me."

"I think I was wrong about you."

"In what way?"

"You've been alone so long that you're not desperate for feminine attention, you can't even recognise when you get it."

Rowan paused on the pavement but Aelin kept walking. She turned and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Goodnight Rowan." He looked up and realised that they were outside the hotel, Gavriel and Lorcan were already slipping inside.

"Aelin!" She stopped and turned when he called out to her. Rowan closed the distance between them and took a deep breath.

"My flight leaves tomorrow evening."

"I know, I arranged the transfers."

"I was wondering if the next time I'm in town, would you like to go to dinner with me?" She just stood looking at him for a long minute.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Oh Gods not that smile.

"That depends."

"On?"

"If you're going to say yes or no?"

"But the original purpose was to ask me on a date?"

"Yes unless you're going to say no in which case it wasn't." She was smiling softly at him and stepped closer so that she could look at him. His heart was thundering in his chest.

"I have a different idea." He voice was suddenly soft like the rest of her.

"Yeah?"

"How about instead of dinner you come back to my place with me right now?" Rowan froze, was she really suggesting what he thought she was? He must of taken too long to answer because she dropped her gaze and stepped back. "Or not. Either way is fine." She moved to take another step back but Rowan reached out and pulled her back by her waist. He heard her sharp inhalation of breath as his hand smoothed down to her hip.

"Is this ok or do I need to worry about you arresting me?" She laughed quietly.

"I'll allow it for now."

"Good because I'd like to offer a compromise." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"The great Rowan Whitethorn is willing to compromise? I don't believe it."

"Can you shut your smart arse mouth for a moment and let me finish?" She gave him another heated look, her eyes sweeping down to his lips before returning to his eyes. An unspoken challenge there.

 _Why don't you make me?_

Rowan pulled her closer and slanted his mouth across hers. He deepened the kiss and she moaned against him, her fingers threading through his short hair and pulling him closer. Eventually they parted, both breathing heavily. The taste of her was still dancing on his tongue and the sight of her desire filled eyes almost made him steal another kiss.

"You said something about a compromise?" Rowan nodded,

"I was going to agree to taking you home with the condition that I get to take you to breakfast in the morning."

"It's awfully presumptuous of you to invite yourself to stay the night."

"I'd invite you back to my room but I'd rather not have an audience to the things I want to do to you." He felt her tremble slightly against him.

"Not into voyeurism then?" He pinched her waist gently; she lent forward and whispered against his lips, "Good because I don't like to share." The temptation to kiss her again was strong but Rowan eased back slightly.

"Do you accept my condition Aelin?"

"Why are you so set on feeding me? Am I too skinny?" Rowan took a deep breath and decided to just say it; he needed to be honest with her.

"Because Aelin, I want more from you than just sex." Something in her face softened and Rowan held his breath as she closed that gap between them and kissed him again. It was gentler than their first, and it seemed to promise so much more. She pulled back slightly to look at him and whispered _yes_ against his lips. He kissed her again, harder this time causing the most delicious sounds to escape her throat. Eventually she pulled away from him.

"We should really get inside, I'd never hear the end of it of I got arrested for public indecency." Rowan laughed at what he imagined would be the look on the Captain's face if that actually happened.

"Lead the way Princess."


End file.
